


Missed You More Than I Thought I Would

by heyitsmemi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and about god damn time, because of course, it's not smut but let's just say it goes to places, let's call it "excessive making out", the getaway to Portugal, which is already more than what i had in mind when starting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: Their first night in Porto after being reunited, and it doesn't go exactly as expected, but no one complains.Furthermore; Fabrizio is very much in love.





	Missed You More Than I Thought I Would

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest i have no idea what this is, it just begged me to write it  
> i apologize in advance
> 
> als fun fact; i started writing this the night before they went to Portugal. i had no idea Ermal would ACTUALLY get there before him and wait for him - so obviously this means everything i wrote later also happened, naturally

It’s been way too long. When you are technically spending every waking minute in someone’s presence for so long (and it’s not insufferable or just generally a bother) you end up getting used to it, and when you are seperated for a while, you end up missing it, and damn, did Fabrizio miss it. He missed it, he missed _him._

Directly before Sanremo, during Sanremo; all those interviews, performances, radio shows, he saw Ermal practically every day, and it was suddenly almost as if he had lost a limb, being out of touch for a bit too long for his liking. He was more excited about this reunion than he thought he would… they couldn’t even come with the same plane, they had to wait until they both got to Portugal to finally meet again.

But as soon as Fabrizio saw him, those curls bouncing excitedly when he finally noticed him too, that smile, meant just for him, the motion of his arms to get closer, it was as if part of him wanted to run and knock him off his feet right that instant – but he attempted to maintain a more acceptable behavior as he approached him in normal speed instead, like any sane, reasonable person would. Ermal seemingly got there before him… and just decided to wait for him with part of their team at the airport, because _of course_ he would.

Their embrace in the end was still probably more enthusiastic than planned, but it felt healing, in a way, and seemed necessary. Ermal clung to him tightly, his curls tickling Fabrizio’s cheek as he laughed next to his ear; „Fabrì… I almost forgot what you looked like,” it was an exaggeration, but a much appreciated one, honestly. Fabrizio felt like he just didn’t want to let go yet – it was actually ridiculous how tempted he was to just keep clutching onto him, and it took his mind a while to catch up with the reality of how it wasn’t like he’d been missing his brother. It felt a lot more like he’d been missing his other half.

„Ah yes, I had to look at your pictures every now and then just so I would recognize you today.” He answered with a grin, catching himself a little off guard when he realized he purposely attempted to breathe in his scent – but Ermal pulled away the next second with a huge grin on his face, and Fabrizio concluded that it was time for him to get back down to Earth, aswell.

He’d have plenty more time to ponder over it… or to spend more time with Ermal, now that he could.

 

*

 

As it turned out later that night, those thoughts inside his head just couldn't rest. He supposed he might've been a little tired from the traveling mixed with the excitement of the whole thing, aswell as the reunion... although they didn't do much this day, the whole ordeal would really kick off the next morning. For now, he was sitting on the couch with Ermal in his hotel room, laptop open in front of them on a small table, a glass of Porto wine in their hand... but no, he couldn't blame it on the alcohol, he didn't drink nearly enough to get into this sort of state - oh how he _wished_ he could've blamed it on being intoxicated.

However it was not the wine that glued his eyes to Ermal every so often, that tried to take in every little detail on his face when he wasn't looking, as if he spent a year apart from him, and not just a month or two. How he found himself thinking back to that hug at the airport, his scent, the way his curls tickled his cheek, and how he had goosebumps under his jacket when he talked directly against his ear.

And then the even wilder thoughts it produced; how other things would sound from him whispered into his ear... how it would feel like to really tangle his fingers in his mess of a hair...

"Fabrì...?" Ermal's voice nearly made him jump, which almost turned into borderline panicking as he realized he was asked something, and was probably caught just... staring. He hummed in question, attempting to keep his cool, and not to look too mortified.

"I was just asking if you wanted some more wine...," Fabrizio stared at his glass; still half full. When he shook his head and just smiled at him in response, Ermal smiled back, seemingly like a reflex. "What is it?"

"I just missed it... you calling me that, I mean." He replied with a - most likely a touch too fond - smile. In his head, it sounded more like an 'I missed _you_ ' but he figured it should suffice for now, even if it was clearly not some nickname he was missing, but rather the person who used it, which was clear from his undertone, though he wasn't sure that Ermal would catch up on it.

"Fabrì? Then I should use it even more frequently while we're here."

Fabrizio didn't say anything to that, he figured humming and nodding would be a good enough answer.

 

*

 

He wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed as they were on and off watching something on Ermal's laptop - truth to be told he couldn't even really tell what it was about, because his brain was getting increasingly less tolerable as time went on. What is it that they say...? Sometimes, if you avoid something that keeps pulling you in, eventually something just _snaps_?

It might've been something like that, he thought as he reached out nonchalantly to play with Ermal's curls. It started as usual, except Fabrizio took his time this time... his fingers grazed them, combed through them, until it turned into something that easily could've been interpreted as a subtle scalp massage. His hair was truly something else... a mess, yes, but an arranged, soft mess. He had no idea why, but he was incredibly fixated on it. And Ermal, he...   
His eyes were glued to the screen, he certainly didn't mind, in fact he even leaned into it, albeit absent-mindedly, like it was the most natural thing. He suddenly reminded Fabrizio of a cat of some sort, and wondered if he would also start purring anytime soon. He wanted to snort at the absurdity of it all.

When he pulled his hand back - though he didn't want to, per say, but it should've been the appropriate thing to do - Ermal even made a small unsatisfied noise that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a pained sigh. Fabrizio was beyond entertained by it.

"Something wrong?" His voice was dripping with amusement.

Ermal just shrugged, still staring at the screen. "I like it when you mess with my hair. Maybe I missed _that._ "

_Oh?_

Now, Fabrizio wasn't sure what it was about those two sentences that practically pushed him through a certain line and filled him with some more bravery, but whatever it was, it was certainly rather effective.

"Well, maybe I missed _you_ ," he said playfully, leaning forward to plant kisses on his cheek in a playful fashion that wasn't stranger to them, until sure enough; Ermal laughed softly. Normally after this point, Fabrizio would pull back, due to the joke's nature.

However... what if he just.. wouldn't?

He was cautious, remained playful as he trailed down a little.. and a little more.. until he reached his neck, and that's when the kisses turned softer, slower - drawing a contrast between that and Fabrizio's rapidly quickening pulse. He could tell that Ermal was still grinning when he spoke next, it was evident in his voice; "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I missed you... _a lot?_ " Fabrizio tried, still attempting to sound as playful as possible, despite the circumstances.

"Fabrì..." Ermal's voice now sounded borderline reprimanding, almost as if he said 'oh, come _on_ ', and Fabrizio knew that tone. He was familiar with it, but what was interesting is that Ermal's behavior didn't reflect what his tone tried to convey; he didn't show any sign of wanting to move back or stop him, and that on its own was intriguing.

"You like it," Fabrizio concluded, smirking against his neck, while the other shook his head carefully.

"Whatever you say," Ermal muttered under his breath, and fine, Fabrizio could pretend like he believed him. He could also pretend not to notice when Ermal ever so subtly tilted his head to willingly give him more access in a way of silently admitting that yes, yes he did in fact like it.

Fabrizio allowed - even if just for a second -, to lose himself a bit, focus on the way Ermal's curls tickled his nose, the feeling of his skin against his lips, and felt a bit like he'd been given water after a decade of thirsting. The temptation to leave a mark or two was almost too strong - his skin was just _so impossibly pale_. He couldn't help but envision Ermal completely throwing his head back, so he could plant kisses from his jawline down to his collarbones... his head began to spin.

Using all the self-control he had left, he pulled back, disguising his actual state with a playful laugh, like it was not a big deal. Like it didn't just about drive him crazy. Like it wasn't something _much more_ than messing around. 

Once again, he was not prepared for Ermal's little remark to everything that went down; "Well... That was anti-climatic."

"Excuse me?" Fabrizio asked, feeling more than a little lost as he was trying to connect the dots in his exhilirated brain. In the next second, Ermal flashed a grin right at him (it was to be determined if that made things better or worse), shrugging a little.

"I simply meant I thought that was going somewhere. I gotta tell you, I'm a little disappointed, Fabrizio..." He stated as he stood up, leaving a completely dumfounded Fabrizio on the couch, because, _what?_ "Teasing someone like that... unbelievable..."

Ermal was still going on with his little rant when Fabrizio got on his feet and caught up to him, cornering him in a way that seperated Ermal from wherever his destination was, and moving close enough until Ermal's back met the wall. There, he was captured - and yet he still greeted this new situation with a smirk, staring at Fabrizio with playful amusement in his eyes. "And what is this supposed to be?"

To be fair, Fabrizio had no idea what he was doing, but he felt daring enough after Ermal's reactions and various remarks to push his luck a little. "Well, you said you were disappointed that I was teasing you... when really it's _you_ who's tempting _me_ ," he was flirting, downright flirting now, not only with his words but also with his body language.

Ermal let out a breathy laugh, making Fabrizio even more aware of their close proximity. "Do I, now?" He asked, mock-surprised. "Did I maybe do something...," Ermal began, subtly wrapping one arm around his waist and leaning forward to place two small kisses down _his_ neck this time -

Everything came to a halt in Fabrizio's mind in that exact moment; _everything fucking stopped_ , for a second he was sure even the Earth did.

"... like this?" Ermal grinned as he pulled back, raising a brow at him, and god damn, Ermal could really play him like a harp if he so wished. "Because I'm pretty sure that was you, I merely just said-"

It was time for Fabrizio to make Ermal shut up, frankly, and this time when he began attacking his neck with small kisses, Ermal laughed and gave him more access without hesitation.

It was really true... if you hold something back for too long, it's truly only a matter of time until you entirely lose your composure and give in to it. _Especially if they don't make it any easier on you_ \- he added in his mind, making himself smile against Ermal's neck once again.

Unlike the previous time, he slowly made his way _up_ , right next to his ear, and pulled back, but just enough so he was able to look into Ermal's eyes. He bit his lip in thought, trying to search for the words that were inside his head, but so out of reach with all that was happening. "You know, I think... it feels as if we are standing right on the very edge between two seperate lines. Where we could fall into each possibilites, and we are just an inch apart from both."

_Well_ , he thought to himself, _no one needs to be a genius to know what those two lines are._

Ermal slowly nodded, clearly trying his level best to keep up, but also visibly holding back so he wouldn't laugh. "Which means...?"

Fabrizio smiled, feeling his confidence grow in union with his resolve. "I'm going to give it a little nudge and push it one way."

That laugh escaped Ermal this time. "To be honest, Fabrì... I think it's already in one-mhh"

Silencing him with a small kiss directly on his lips seemed like the best option. Because of course Ermal would still tease him, even in this situation. Of course he'd make a point of saying he knew already. Fabrizio wore his heart on his sleeve, and if he made himself think about it... yes, he'd been quite obvious about how he felt, even if he himself wasn't entirely sure the whole time, his actions betrayed him. He was also much more shy than Ermal, though. Special circumstances were needed for him in order to take certain steps; being seperated for a while, playing it safe with playfulness, making sure that Ermal was welcoming it all.

He already pulled back in the next second, feeling himself blush like some sort of teenager as they locked eyes. A part of him couldn't believe he seriously just did that. His lips felt like they were buzzing... he wanted to kiss him more. Maybe properly. But how he wished Ermal would take the damn initiative! Just so he could make sure Ermal was also -

"I missed you, too, you know," Ermal said in the next second, almost as if he was reading his mind. The amount of relief that let lose in Fabrizio's body all of a sudden was almost laughable. "However I can't believe you call _that_ a kiss, if you're going to push something in one direction then give it a proper push!"

Fabrizio didn't even have time to actually process those words, because in the next second it was Ermal who pulled him into a kiss, and Fabrizio's world ceased to exist in that very moment.

It started out softly, just like before. And then Ermal, true to his words - and Fabrizio's wishes -, really began kissing him. His lips moved against his own carefully, but they were deliberate with intent. Fabrizio did think about it before, more than once... what it would feel like to kiss him, what kind of a kisser Ermal would be. Part of him expected him to be almost rougher, but he was surpised in the most pleasant way by the gentle way he went about it. It felt more intimate... not empty at all, and Fabrizio's own lips responded to his naturally, like it was the lifeline he needed to hang on to, like he never wanted to let go.

He wasn't sure when exactly it took a turn, all he knew that it felt almost liberating when Ermal deepened it; to be kissed and kiss him in any way he wished, not needing to hold back anything, express it all without having to pull up a wall between them that had _'line: not to be crossed'_ written all over it. Screw that! His hand was free to tangle in Ermal's hair in a completely different way now, keep him close and allow himself to be pulled closer by the waist, too, melt into him and practically breathe him.... god, was he addictive.

At a certain point, one of his legs moved between Ermal's, which resulted in him making the most beautiful sound Fabrizio's ever heard coming from him - and that was a big thing on its own. Fabrizio just about lost it, though; his mind jumping to vivid pictures of him getting more noises out of Ermal, perhaps get him to _moan_ his _name_ -

He needed to collect himself... he needed to calm down a little, but it still took him various seconds until he was able to break the kiss and pull apart for air. And when he did, Ermal laughed softly, slightly out of breath. "See?" He asked, grinning, practically whispering directly against Fabrizio's own smile. "That's how you push it in one way for good."

Fabrizio just let out his own small, breathy laugh as he took it all in; Ermal's eyes, warm, practically half-lidded and darker than before, lips almost swollen, hair definitely even messier... maybe it was just the situation, but Fabrizio thought he looked more beautiful than ever. All he could think about was that he... 

He loved him. And based on the way Ermal was looking at him, everything that happened, generally the way he acted with him, even before this night... he knew it was mutual. There were no more words needed in that very moment.

It was enough that he took Ermal's hand and planted a small kiss across his wrist.

The warmest smile Ermal gave him in response was more than enough proof.

And the fact that later that night Ermal woke him up and told him to scoot over because he was going to sleep next to him, because _'I'm sorry, rules have been bent, now we must go with it, this is how it is'_ , seemed to be telling enough, but still not as much as whispering _'I really did miss you'_ , while being half-asleep.

They were the same, but with something... not quite new, but newly accepted. Newly exploited.

Fabrizio suddenly couldn't wait for the next few days to come; the adventure that was ahead of them, and just being together in a carefree way. It suddenly felt less like work, but more like a getaway. He already knew they will practically be glued together, especially while they still could. He fell asleep with these thoughts on his mind, and with Ermal being next to him. 

Where he should always stay.


End file.
